


Human Chess

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: Weiss_kreuzmas, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoji gets involved in Weiß’s missions whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Mission 2: Fort Laufen-- The Awakened Runaway.”
> 
> Written for a prompt from Midnitemaraud_r in [the 2010 Weiss Kreuzmas bonus round](http://weiss-kreuzmas.livejournal.com/2934.html): **Aya/Yohji: Before Aya infiltrates Hikage’s organization (Kapitel Ep. 2 – the human chess ep.) Yohji has to teach him how to use his wire properly. | Era: Kapitel | Genre: Any**
> 
> Beta by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

“Why do you need my watch?” Yoji said.

“Omi figured it would make up a bit for you not being there yourself,” Aya replied. Yoji had worked with him long enough to recognize him smirking, not that almost anyone else would, and Aya was probably smirking because he realized that part of Omi’s reason for doing this was to make Yoji think twice about turning down the mission. “We don’t know for sure what I’ll be facing, so I need your watch and some instructions on how to work it.” 

Too bad, Omi, because Yoji wouldn’t let himself be guilted into changing his mind. He shouldn’t have to murder everybody and anybody Kritiker threw at him. “Are you at least going to be wearing gloves?”

“No, not before or while I’m on the chessboard. Omi’s afraid I’d look too professional if I did.”

“Great. But Omi would be _really_ afraid if you seriously sliced your hands open.”

“I don’t like it, but it can’t be helped.” Aya accepted _every_ mission. Yoji sometimes wondered why.

This mission left Aya open to a lot of risks while nearly disarmed, so Yoji would help him out. After Yoji opened the door to his room the rest of the way to let Aya in, he retrieved his other watch from the drawer he kept it in and gave it to Aya. “You should probably put this on your left wrist.”

“All right,” Aya replied as he did so.

“I know it looks easy, but there’s more to using this watch and the wire than you’d think.” 

To Yoji’s surprise, Aya said, “I never thought it was easy, and I don’t expect to be able to do everything you do after this little bit of training.”

He couldn’t help the warm feeling hearing that gave him but kept it to himself. “Let’s take this to the training room so we can really move without breaking anything.”

Once there, Yoji stood right next to Aya and pointed to a tab on the borrowed watch. “Okay, you can pull this to get the wire out. There’s also a very precise movement you can do with your left wrist alone to get it without needing to use your other hand. Watch. I’ll do it slowly the first two times so you can really see it.” Yoji demonstrated it for him twice.

“That doesn’t get much of the wire out.”

“More comes out on a faster movement. If you do the last flick a certain way, the wire _shoots_ out. Try it, slowly at first.” 

Aya did a pretty good job for a first try but didn’t have the motions _quite_ right. “Pretty good, but we don’t have much time and I know you want maximum efficiency. Let me try something.” Yoji stood behind Aya, very close, and carefully took hold of Aya’s left wrist, which made him stiffen up. Aya pretty obviously had to fight himself to stay still and not rip his arm from Yoji’s grasp. It had to be instinct making Yoji get a little... excited from being so close to him, just his body knowing what usually happened in this kind of situation. It didn’t help that Aya’s hair smelled good and looked so soft. Apparently Yoji _really_ needed to go out tonight. “Let me move your arm so you’ll know how the motions feel.”

Aya took a deep breath, the movement of which only made Yoji more excited, then relaxed his arm. Yoji slowly moved Aya’s wrist in exactly the zigzag pattern needed twice. “Can you see the difference? Feel it?” Yoji asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ll do it with you faster now.”

“Okay.” Aya let him. 

That still kind of blew Yoji’s mind. Fairly confident in how Aya was doing, he let go and stepped away. “Okay. Try it on your own again.” 

Aya did it correctly and a little faster this time. Then even faster and gave it a flick that sent the line shooting across the room. Yoji had to mentally tell his cock to quiet down. “Pretty good, Aya. You pick it up quickly. Now I’ll show you how to shoot it and get the leading end to wrap around something.”

  


* * *

Usually Yoji would be out enjoying the night life while the others did a mission he’d refused, but this time he couldn’t, not with Aya using--and possibly misusing--his watch after some brief instructions. He’d set out to do his usual thing, but as he was dressing up for the evening he couldn’t be satisfied with _anything_ and his mind wouldn’t stop... fidgeting. He’d made it to the door and got his coat but realized he actually felt too anxious to leave. He couldn’t contact them _as_ the mission ran for fear of compromising them, so he stayed in and waited for the guys to come home. 

Too bad he couldn’t find anything distracting enough to get him to stop wondering and worrying. He smoked a lot.

 _Finally_ Weiß came home. “There _was_ a girl over 16 involved, Yoji. Kinda. I still don’t know what the hell was up with that,” Ken said as he walked inside, Omi following behind him, both of them looking tired. No Aya. 

Still no Aya.

“Where the hell is Aya?” Yoji asked.

“Not the first time that question’s been asked tonight. He’s alive. We couldn’t get him down from that roof so he’s probably still angsting there.”

Omi sighed. “This is not going to be a fun mission report. I’m not looking forward to writing it.”

“What happened?” Yoji asked.

“Aya went nuts after one of the guests, ignoring our target and ruining our mission plans. Tried to kill the guy, but the guy’s bodyguard stopped that.” Omi got a somewhat haunted look in his eyes. “That bodyguard... it was like he knew what we were going to do before we did it. Stopped one of my darts and a high-speed attack from Aya. It’s a good thing he wasn’t guarding Hikage. At least Aya executed her... him.”

“Hunh?”

“Hikage. It turned into a _weird_ mission,” Omi replied. 

“Aya lost his mind,” Ken said. “I don’t know what he thought throwing his katana at a helicopter would do. He’s lucky it landed on the roof instead of somewhere on the street where he’d have to go look for it. And it might have hurt someone.”

“The helicopter?” Yoji asked, utterly confused.

“His katana. Keep up, Yoji.”

“You’d know all this already if you’d been there, Yoji,” Omi said. “Now can you please wait up for Aya to make sure he gets home? We’re bushed, and it’s the least you could do.”

“It might take him forever to be done angsting and come home. What if I refuse?”

“You’ll never hear the end of it, and I’ll guilt you forever.”

And Omi could be brutal. “Fine.”

  


* * *

By the time Aya finally returned, at 3 a.m., Yoji had smoked through a whole pack of cigarettes waiting for him. Tonight alone might give him lung cancer. 

Aya apparently hadn’t expected to see him sitting in the kitchen to confront him; Weiß usually kept the kitchen light on for members coming back late. “Yoji!” Yoji couldn’t read the look in Aya’s eyes, but the fact that he saw a look at all instead of the usual wall said a lot. 

“Omi had to figure out a way to write his mission report that wouldn’t get the whole team smeared with what you did today and then go to bed to get up on time for school, while Ken’s still trying to figure out what the hell happened with you. That left me to make sure you came home. Dunno why you had to stick around there so long, since our rooftop is as good to brood on as anyone else’s.”

Sounding somewhat offended, Aya replied, “I didn’t stay up there the whole time. I took a walk.”

“In your mission clothes and with your katana? Are you dying to get picked up by the cops, or what?”

“...I wasn’t... thinking.”

“That’s the impression I’m getting.”

“I wasn’t thinking then either. I couldn’t. Yoji, this wasn’t about the team.”

“Yeah, you made that loud and clear to Omi and Ken.”

Aya huffed in irritation and started to walk past him. Taking his life in his hands, Yoji grabbed Aya’s arm and said, “Give me back my watch first.”

Fortunately, Aya didn’t do anything crazy, just replied, softly, “You have another one.”

“If you had two katanas-- wait, if you had two you still wouldn’t lend one out, but if you _did_ you’d want it back as soon as possible. So gimme.”

Aya took it off and tossed it onto the kitchen table. 

“How are your hands?” Yoji asked. Aya had gloves on now, but....

“They’re all right. I had to do some things nearly barehanded, but when I really needed it I wrapped a bit of cloth around the part of the wire I had to hold on to.” But, to Yoji’s surprise, Aya kept talking, saying softly, “I’m only on the team at all because of one man, and I saw him tonight for the first time in.... Kritiker said they’d give him to me if I joined Weiß but haven’t given me _anything_. I had to take the opportunity I saw. If you had an opportunity to deal with your own... troubles, you’d take it too. I couldn’t think of anything else.”

If Yoji had seen an opportunity of his own.... 

He let go of Aya’s arm. “It still put the team in danger.”

“If there had been four of us instead of three of us, me... losing my mind for a while wouldn’t have been such a danger.”

“You’re trying to make this _my_ fault?”

“No. I’m reminding you that you contributed. Not all of us have the luxury of refusing missions, and the rest of us who don’t have to take up the slack.” He left the kitchen with his head held high.

Like hell he’d let Aya get the last word. “You asshole!” Yoji yelled at him. And after he’d started feeling some empathy for the guy!

“Takes one to know one.” 

Before Yoji could make a good reply to that, Aya had left the stairs, so Yoji would have to yell even louder to make himself heard or drop his dignity to chase after Aya to be heard, neither of which he was willing to do. Aya was _such_ an asshole.

 

### End


End file.
